


Apple

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's demands should never be ignored especially not when there's 5 minutes until lunch is over and the kids are back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

"No. Hey... just give me that... You're going to break it." Iruka snatched at the glass apple and missed.

Kakashi tossed it in the air again. "I will not. I'm not clumsy."

"I'm not saying you are but if you are playing with that you won't be paying attention to the twenty-five extremely energetic and very eager ten-year-olds who will be arriving any minute..." He snatched at the apple again. Missed again. "...and I don't care how great you think you are they will gang up on you and you'll drop it and that will be the end of that."

"I'm a 'elite' ninja a few little pre-genin are not going to make me drop anything." He pulled his mask down with one hand and stuck his tongue out. "Especially if _you_ can't."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at his lover and grabbed Kakashi's hand holding the mask. "I'm not trying to make you drop it I'm trying to keep you from doing that."

Leaning forward Kakashi pressed his lips to Iruka's. "I don't think my boyfriend trust me."

"If you break my apple..." He kissed Kakashi and reached for the apple only to have it pulled outside his reach again. "Give it to me now."

"Oh Sensei, I didn't know you had it in you." Kakashi slid his hand free then reached down to cup Iruka's ass and squeezed.

His cheeks warmed and Iruka fisted Kakashi's mask in one hand and reached for the apple with the other. "If you don't give me the damn apple I will find a use for it as something _other_ than a paper weight and I will _not_ be nice about it."

Kakashi pushed him backwards against the desk and used one arm to lift him up; at the same moment he relented and handed the apple over. "Kinky but I don't think we have time for that just yet..." He dipped his head and nipped at the underside of Iruka's chin.

"Get off me you horny, crazy-assed bastard." Iruka shoved at his shoulder uselessly.

"I'll sense them before they get here," Kakashi muttered, ignoring him and continuing his molestations. He nipped at the tan skin of Iruka's throat and slid the fingers of his now unoccupied hand into the front of Iruka's pants. 

Iruka stifled a groan and pushed at Kakashi's shoulder again. "I don't care! We don't have time for this and if you get me hard right before my students get back from lunch I _will_ murder you in so many different ways that Ibiki will be impressed at my creativity."

"Mm... sounds fun," he purred, fondling Iruka through the fabric of his boxers as his fingers searched for the opening in the front.

"Fucking asshole I mean it! Get off of me!" Iruka pushed with both of his hands, the apple still clutched in one.

The sheer force put behind the shove sent Kakashi back-peddling away from the desk. His hand still quite tangled in Iruka's pants pulled the chunin forward with him, throwing them both off balance as they tumbled towards the students' desks.

In his haste to catch himself the apple slipped from Iruka's fingers and went flying. He watched horrified as it rose up into the air and then down to crash against the hard wood floors, splintering into hundreds of shards. They landed a moment later, him on Kakashi's chest and the man's hand _still_ down the front of his pants. "Kami Kakashi, you fucking idiot I told you you'd break my apple!"

"Ooooh Iruka-sensei cussed!" came the chorus of roughly twenty ten-year-olds from the doorway.

A pop of chakra and Iruka dropped the last few inches to the floor. Seething, he closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. "I'm _going_ to kill him."


End file.
